1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved bracket structure of a computer desk in which the bracket body is made of a metal panel by integral punching and pressing. A central portion of the bracket body is defined as a plane support section. A front edge of the support section is formed with an elevated section as a wrist rest section. A stop wall upward projects from the rear edge of the support section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional computer desk is designed for a user to place thereon personal computer monitor, main frame, keyboard, mouse, etc. A bracket with slide rails is mounted under the face of the computer desk for placing the keyboard thereon. FIG. 1 shows the bracket which includes a plane board B on which the keyboard is placed. Two sides of the plane board B are equipped with slide rails S for slidably mounting the bracket on lower side of the computer desk. When the keyboard is placed on the plane board B and in use, a user""s wrist is directly bridged over the board body B for keying. The wrist is positioned at a height lower than the keyboard so that such attitude fails to meet the human body configuration. As a result, after a long period of operation, the wrist is subject to tiredness and pain. In order to solve this problem, the user must additionally buy an elongated rest bar which is placed on the bracket for the wrist to rest thereon.
The conventional bracket has such a width that only the keyboard can be placed thereon. Therefore, the mouse must be placed on another place. Generally, the mouse is placed on the desk face higher than the keyboard. Under such circumstance, the user must frequently move his/her hand between the higher desk face and the lower keyboard. This leads to much inconvenience in operation.
In order to solve the above problems, the bracket with slide rails mounted on lower side of the computer desk is widened, permitting the mouse to be also placed on the bracket. In addition, the bracket is directly formed with a wrist rest section the wrist to rest thereon. Such widened bracket is made of plastic material by molding or made of metal board equipped with additional reinforcing frame. With respect to the former, the increased width of the bracket will lead to insufficient structural strength of the plastic molded bracket. As a result, it often takes place that the bracket fails to support the depressing force of the user and is downward bent and deformed. With respect to the latter, it is hard to form the wrist rest section on the bracket. In the case that the wrist rest section is formed on the bracket for supporting the wrist, it will be impossible to mount the slide rails S on two sides of the bracket.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved bracket structure of computer desk, in which the bracket body is made of one single metal panel by integral punching and pressing. The bracket body has sufficient width for placing both keyboard and mouse on the bracket body. A front edge of the bracket body is formed with a wrist rest section for a user""s wrist to bridge over the wrist rest section for operating the keyboard or the mouse. Therefore, it is no more necessary to add an independent wrist rest bar on the bracket. A stop wall is formed on the rear edge of the bracket body for preventing the keyboard and the mouse from sliding outward and dropping. The wrist rest section and the stop wall also serve to reinforce the bracket structure.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above bracket structure in which two ends of the bracket body are formed with fixing plates which are respectively bent upward and downward. Therefore, the thickness of the bracket body will not exceed the thickness of the wrist rest section and the slide rails can be locked on two sides of the bracket body without increasing the height of the slide rails.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above bracket structure in which by means of two fixing plates and three insertion plates formed on each of two ends of the bracket body, the bracket body can be firmly connected with the side bars to form a rigid bracket structure.
According to the above objects, the bracket structure of computer desk of the present invention includes a bracket body, two side bars and a pair of slide rails. The bracket body is made of one single metal panel by integral punching and pressing. The bracket body includes: a first side; a second side opposite to the first side; a third side connecting with one end of each of the first and second sides; a fourth side connecting with the other end of each of the first and second sides; a rectangular support section defined by the first, second, third and fourth sides, the support section being a plane section for supporting an article such as a keyboard, a mouse, etc.; a stop wall upwardly projecting from the first side of the bracket body in a first direction normal to the support section, each of two ends of the stop wall having an outward extending first insertion plate; and a wrist rest section elevated from the second side of the bracket body in the first direction opposite to the stop wall, the wrist rest section serving as a section for a user""s wrist to bridge over to operate the keyboard or the mouse, the wrist rest section having a rest portion upward projecting from the support section, a first edge bent and connected between one side of the rest portion and the support section, a second edge bent and connected with another side of the rest portion, two second insertion plates respectively outwardly extending from two ends of the first edge, two third insertion plates respectively outward extending from two ends of the second edge, two first fixing plates respectively bent from the third side and fourth side in the first direction and positioned between the stop wall and the wrist rest section and two second fixing plates respectively bent from two ends of the rest portion in a second direction reverse to the first direction.
The two side bars are locked on two sides of the bracket body. Each side bar has a first insertion slit formed on inner side of the side bar for the first insertion plate to insert therein, a second insertion slit formed on inner side of the side bar for the second insertion plate to insert therein and a third insertion slit formed on inner side of the side bar for the third insertion plate to insert therein. The side bars is locked on the first and second fixing plates of the bracket body.
The pair of slide rails are respectively mounted on outer sides of the side bars for guiding and slidably mounting the bracket body under the computer desk.
The pair of slide rails are respectively mounted on outer sides of the side bars for guiding and slidably mounting the bracket body under the computer desk.
Still alternatively, the bracket structure of computer desk of the present invention includes a bracket body, two side bars and a pair of slide rails. The bracket body is made of one single metal panel by integral punching and pressing. The bracket body includes: a first side; a second side opposite to the first side; a third side connecting with one end of each of the first and second sides; a fourth side connecting with the other end of each of the first and second sides; a rectangular support section defined by the first, second, third and fourth sides, the support section being a plane section for supporting an article such as a keyboard, a mouse, etc.; a stop wall upward projecting from the first side of the bracket body in a first direction normal to the support section; a wrist rest section elevated from the second side of the bracket body in the first direction opposite to the stop wall, the wrist rest section serving as a section for a user""s wrist to bridge over to operate the keyboard or the mouse, the wrist rest section having a rest portion upwardly projecting from the support section, a first edge bent and connected between one side of the rest portion and the support section and a second edge bent and connected with another side of the rest portion; at least one insertion plate outward extending from each of the third and fourth sides of the bracket body; and at least one fixing plate bent from each of the third and fourth sides in the first direction.
The two side bars are locked on two sides of the bracket body. Each side bar has at least an insertion slit formed on inner side of the side bar for the insertion plate to insert therein. The side bars are locked on the fixing plate of the bracket body.
The pair of slide rails are respectively mounted on outer sides of the side bars for guiding and slidably mounting the bracket body under the computer desk.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: